


A Cracked Up Birthday

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151)



Series: True Love's High Fives [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, but it's not creepy crack, haru's birthday, it's fluffy crack, just think if nagisa was given more control than he was supposed to then it all makes sense, this is complete crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants something specific for his birthday, involving the whole gang with Nagisa pitching in a little more than the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cracked Up Birthday

“Okay, Rin-chan, just—” Nagisa pulled his wrist. “A little—” A drag. “ _Closer_ —”

“H- _Hey_ , cut that shit out!!” Rin turned back spluttering, his face burning red while Rei’s palms were firm at his back. “Nagisa, Rei, _stop it_ …!!”

“Rin-san, this isn’t— _much_ —” Rei wheezed, summoning his training from track and swimming to get Rin to _budge_. “—To _ask_ for…!”

“Hell _yeah_ it is!” he yelled, baring his teeth with panicked eyes. “I told him I’d say it _once_ , so let _go_ —”

“That’s _definitely_ not enough though!” Nagisa whined, running on the spot with Rin’s wrist over his shoulder. “Haru-chan’s—gonna be—so _happy_ —when he sees you!”

“ _No!!_ ” Rin yelled, nearly jerking his wrist out of Nagisa’s grip. “No, no, _no_! I’m not—you can’t _make_ me—!!”

“With—all due _respect_ , Rin-san—!” Rei huffed through gritted teeth, bracing Rin’s back for a final shove. “Stop being—such—a _baby_!”

Nagisa ducked out of the way for Rei’s final shove, and Rin stumbled into the gates to Makoto and Haru waiting at a drained poolside.

“Ah, Rin!” Makoto grinned. “ _There_ you are!”

Rin’s eyes flitting over to where Makoto seemed to be holding Haru by the arms like a shield. Haru was looking away, his faint blush drawing Rin’s crumbling wince. He was pouting, his hair was a little tousled, and by his crumpled jacket at Makoto’s hold, it looked like Haru had given up squirming a long time ago.

“…I-I—” Rin started.

“Sorry,” Haru cut in, his mouth as small as his voice. “They insisted…” Haru’s gaze flitted up to him, tentative and beautifully blue. “Rin.”

Rin choked. “— _I’m going!!_ ”

He spun on his heel, about to sprint before he faced Rei and Nagisa crossing their arms.

“Rin-chan—”

“Rin-san—”

Rin’s eyes darted between Nagisa puffing his cheeks, and Rei adjusting his glasses. Their glares snapped to him in unison.

“ _You’re not going anywhere!_ ”

“—It’s a _hug_!!” Rin said desperately, eyeing his exit between their shoulders. “Why all _this_ for some—some _stupid_ hug?!”

“It’s not _stupid_!” Nagisa bunched his fists at his sides. “It’s what Haru-chan wants!”

“—My _ass_!”

“Maybe not _that_ far, yet…” Rei muttered.

“— _You_ shut up! I don’t need your innuendo or _any_ o’ this!” Rin snarled, somehow menacing while his face imitated a tomato. “Haru—shit, _Haru_ wants a _quiet_ birthday, like any other day!” he announced, oblivious to the birthday boy slipping out of Makoto’s hold. “And if…i-if _he_ wants some _dumb_ hug, then…then that’s just—!”

“—What you’ll do, _right_ ~?” Nagisa filled in, his smile bright and expectant.

“N…N- _No_!” Rin shook his head, his hair flying as his cheeks roared with embarrassment. “Why…why in _hell_ would I—?”

“You hold _affection_ for Haruka-senpai, of course!” Rei burst in, making Rin’s jaw clap shut. “At this point it’s so obvious it’s _embarrassing_!”

“Wha—! I—!! He’s a _guy_!!”

“—Are you saying you’re _against gay love_ , Rin-chan?!”

Rei solemnly shook his head. “Discrimination is a mark of poor character, I must say.”

“ _NO!_ ” Rin whipped his head around, cursing that the pool was empty so he couldn’t just _get away_. “ _I just_ —he’s a _friend_ , my _rival_ , not someone I—!!”

“—I’m not hearing this! We’ve had a whole _season_ of your angst and denial, Rin-chan!” Nagisa yelled in determination, clapping Rin’s shoulders to spin him around. “ _No more!_ No more, I tell you!”

“—The fuck are you _talking_ about?!” Rin wailed, his heels sliding against the pool deck as Rei and Nagisa steadily pushed him towards Haru. “— _Makoto!!_ ” he called out to his last refuge. “Makoto, _do_ something!!”

“But, uh, it _is_ Haru’s birthday, after all,” he said, scratching behind his ear. “And we have to try to give him what he asks for.”

“— _Haa_?!” Rin jaw flew open. He nearly got whiplash from looking at Haru so fast. “Haru, the _fuck_ , you said they _insisted_ —!!”

“I lied.” he shrugged.

Makoto chuckled. “Sorry.”

“I HATE ALL OF YOU…!” Rin roared, giving one final squirm against Rei and Nagisa’s hold.

“Rin,” Haru held out his arms, a blush painting his poker-face. “Come.”

“ _Ngh_ …!” Rin struggled his head away, while Haru made grabby hands. “ _Haru_ , you _piece o’—_!”

“Here you go~!” Nagisa chimed, tossing Rin so his yelp muffled against Haru’s shoulder.

“Thanks.” Haru murmured, his eyes shining like a content puppy’s while Rin mumbled swears into his jacket.

“Not at all,” Rei smirked, sliding up his glasses. “Enjoy your birthday present.”

“Mm,” Haru nodded firmly, an arm looped around Rin’s shoulder and the other around his waist. Makoto sidled over to where Nagisa high-fived Rei, before Haru pulled back to meet Rin’s hair hiding his petulant murmuring. “—Rin.”

“…The hell do you want…” he mumbled through his hot blush.

“You like me, right?”

Rin nearly spat. “ _WHAT_?”

“ _YEAH_ , HARU-CHAN~!” Nagisa bounced at the side.

“I always knew Haruka-senpai was quite _direct_ , but _this_ …!” Rei fumbled in a shock, turning to Makoto. “Makoto-senpai, did you—?”

“Yeah,” Makoto sighed, cracking an eye open with a good-humoured smile. “He was always like that, I think.”

“Do you like me?” Haru repeated, staring into Rin’s eyes.

“Wh—you— _I_ —!!” Rin leaned back as much as he could against Haru’s arms. “Y- _Yeah_ why not,” he stuttered hastily, showing his cheek to Haru’s fixed gaze. “Y-You’re a good rival and—”

“—Not in that way.”

No one was allowed to speak of Rin’s shriek for days when Haru swooped his arms down. Nagisa went A-plus _insane_ with laughter at Rin blinking up at Haru’s silhouette, holding him fast.

“Do you _like_ me?” he whispered, his eyes smouldering with curiosity as he cradled Rin, incoherent in his arms.

“I-I…uh… _well_ ,” he laughed nervously, then gulped it back when Haru kept _staring_. “I-If we’re speaking… _hypothetically_ …s-so it’s not _weird_ or anything, no h—”

“—DON’T SAY NO HOMO!” Nagisa yelled. “THAT IS THE _UNCOOLEST THING_ YOU COULD SAY, RIN-CHAN!”

“But it’s _not_ —!” Rin stammered, looking up to Haru. “We’re…We’re not…” he glanced over Haru’s cool expression, hazarding an awkward smile. “…Are we?”

“ _Are_ we?” Haru tilted his head.

“…May…” Rin’s brow seemed to raise with his shoulders. “…Be?”

Haru’s eyes hardened. “Good.”

He leaned down even further so Rin had to clutch his shoulders for support, capturing his surprised squawk with a pressing kiss.

“—OH MY _GOD_!” Nagisa squealed in sheer delight, masking Rin’s stifled in lip-lock. “HE DID IT, HE DID IT! HARU-CHAN _DID_ IT!!”

“NAGISA-KUN, MY _ARMS_!”

“Wait, you guys!” Makoto looked up, searching the clouds as Haru’s lips shifted against Rin’s. “…Do you hear something?”

Nagisa was done relocating Rei’s shoulders before they gazed skyward, and their mouths parted with awe at surroundings shifting, and a sparkling chime filled the air.

“Is that…” Rei squinted, cupping his ear. “…A _guitar_ I hear? Ah, electric _and_ acoustic, with…an ostinato piano accompaniment,” he touched his chin in concentration. “…A xylophone, too?” he closed his eyes, humming. “I’ve…never heard this piece before…yet it has a heartfelt tone that’s—”

“—OOH, ‘Honest feelings’!” Nagisa squealed in hilarious English, rocking his head to the soothing rhythm. “I like this background music! I hope the O.S.T. for season two is also nice…”

“O.S.T. …?” Makoto squinted at Nagisa, shaking himself to attention again. “N-Nevermind—why would there be _music_ all of a— _h-hey_!” Makoto clutched his head, watching the pool fade out into a bright light. “Wh-Where’s the pool going?!” his vision chased after the pool deck beginning to vanish. “E-E- _Everything’s disappearing_ …!!”

Rei gasped. “This can’t be…” he looked to Nagisa, who stared earnestly at Rin and Haru growing vivid in the blinding dazzle. “But it _is_ …!”

“— _The shoujo glow!_ ”

With Nagisa’s bold cry, the world disappeared into a white light.

“—E- _Ehhh?!_ Where’s the floor? _Where’s the floor?!_ ” Makoto looked down to his feet in swelling panic. “Wait, why are there _cherry blossom trees_ everywhere, _it’s June!!_ ” his head swept around in a daze, sweet pink petals stroking past his cheek. “And _why_ are they suspended in mid-air?! WHERE IS THIS WIND COMING FROM?!!”

“Don’t you know, Mako-chan?” Nagisa turned with a pout, his blonde hair flowing perfectly in the shoujo wind. “It’s the _shoujo glow_ , dubbed Rin-chan-or-Haru-chan-vision, reserved only for the bishoujo heroine and their love interest!” he explained, clapping in pure excitement as his eyes held beautiful, four-pointed twinkles. “It’s happened like _two_ times already with them this season!”

“—Wait, this has _happened_ before?!” Makoto frowned in a desperate confusion, finding a glowing border on his hands and body. In fact, everything that still existed was emanating an attractive aura. “And _why_ do you keep saying _season_ —wh- _why_ are our voices echoing?! _What’s going on…??!_ ”

“I have only ever heard of the ‘shoujo glow’ prior, and as much as this defies every single law of science mankind has ever tried to uphold,” Rei sighed, smiling as he nudged the bridge of his glasses. “It _is_ quite beautiful…”

Makoto looked over Rei and Nagisa’s peaceful expressions, before spotting Haru still sheltering Rin in a deep kiss. At the rumbling cymbal, just before the chanting vocal and the chorus, their hair shone and fluttered with the wind that carried cherry blossoms.

“…Yeah,” Makoto relaxed, his smile coming back. “It is.”

“Mhm…” Nagisa’s breath came out in a peaceful stream. “I shipped them from day one~”

“Nagisa-kun, are you quite alright…?”

“—Walls can’t hold Hazuki Nagisa, not even _four_ of them!” he declared, hands on hips as he winked out of the screen. “ _Yep_ , you just imagined me winking at you!” he beamed, waving excitedly in the form of black text. “Hi there! … _Say_ ,” he pouted, peering out curiously before breaking into another wide grin. “—You’re really cute, aren’t you! _Yeah_ you _are_ ~!” he bubbled with an endearing, echoing laugh.

“Makoto-senpai,” Rei leaned over to him in a whisper. “Why is Nagisa-kun talking to the whiteness…?

“Seriously though,” Nagisa puffed his cheeks, setting his fists on his hips, before resolutely pointing at you. “I hope you catch the start of Eternal Summer spoiler-free, and enjoy me and my friends’ swimming adventures! Pretty soon, I’m gonna make sure everyone walks around school in their swimsuits, so you’ll thank me for the first bit of fanservice you’ve been waiting to be animated!” he sniggered as his lips stretched into another, bright smile. “There’s gonna be a bunch of stuff to watch! Mako-chan gets a new side—me, Rei-chan, and I think Ai-chan, are the lonely kouhais while the senpais graduate—Rin-chan’s gonna make Haru’s cool expression hot!—Sou-chan’ll appear! And at this point, even _I_ don’t even know what’s he’s gonna be like!” he gushed happily, winking as he put a thumb to his chest. “I’m gonna get some development, too, so let’s all have fun together, everyone~!”

“Rei, at this point,” Makoto said soberly, resting his palm on Rei’s shoulder while Nagisa waved two-handed at you. “I really don’t know anymore.”

“…Ah.” Rei nodded, patting Makoto’s hand in understanding.

“ _Now_ , let’s check if Haru-chan’s done making out with Rin-chan, shall we~?” Nagisa chimed, thumbing to the side where Rin and Haru were suddenly a few extra metres away for some unknown reason.

He let out a soft hum against Haru’s lips as he held around his neck for support, his cheeks tingling as Rin’s breaths puffed over his mouth. Haru slowly sunk to his knees while holding Rin, angling his head the slightest before his lips peeled off of Rin’s in the smallest pop.

“Haru-chan, Rin-chan…!” Nagisa called, running over with Makoto and Rei as colour seeped back into the surroundings. “You summoned the shoujo glow again, that was so _cool_!”

“Things are going back to normal,” Makoto sighed in relief, pushing against his own knees as he looked to Haru. “So? How’s your birthday so far?”

Haru deadpanned. “Rin passed out.”

“—EHHH?!” Makoto bolted up. “Th-There are ‘X’s on his eyes!” he cried, slowly growing quiet. “…How did we miss that?”

“Haru-chan, you _kissed_ Rin-chan into _unconsciousness_ …!” Nagisa clapped his cheeks, watching Haru prod Rin’s slack jaw with a pursed lip.

“He was kissing me back a moment ago…” he muttered.

“R-Rin-san, _hang on_ …!” Rei looked around in a hurry. “What could we use to wake him up…?!”

“Leave it to me!”

Everyone who was awake turned to Nagisa. He stood with a dramatic pose, and pulled a steak from the air.

“ _WHAT??!!_ ” Rei’s glasses nearly shattered from his screech of disbelief. “HOW IS THAT EVEN _POSSIBLE_??!”

“Nagisa,” Haru studied him intently. “Did you just pull a steak from the air?”

“Mhm~!” Nagisa nodded firmly, missing how Makoto slumped to the ground holding his head. (“A _steak_ …out of _nowhere_ , a _steak_ …!!”) “The delicious smell should wake up Rin-chan!”

“…Could you do that for me with mackerel?”

“Sure thing, Haru-chan!” Nagisa giggled, before he hopped over to where Rin was lying on Haru’s lap. “ _Rinnn-chaaan_ ~” he moaned eerily, wafting the steak at his nose. “You are _verrry hungryyy_ …”

“…Ngh…” Rin’s nose crinkled. Haru started in concern, while Nagisa pouted before trying again.

“The steak is on Haru-chan’s chest who’s waiting on your bed _naaakeddd_ ~”

“— _CRIKEY_!!”

Rin shot up with a cold sweat and flushed face, panting hard as he looked over Haru’s worried gaze.

“Are you okay, Rin?” Haru asked softly, brushing Rin’s bangs for him.

He looked at Haru’s chest before swallowing. “Y…Yeah, I’m fine…” he nodded feverishly, turning to the rest of the gang with a creeping bewilderment. “Uh…Nagisa…” he slowly lifted his finger. “Are you…holding a—?”

“—Medium to well-done steak?” he pouted, looking at his empty hands. “Nope!”

“…Oh,” Rin frowned, clutching his head. “For a moment, I thought—”

“It’s okay, Rin-chan,” Nagisa patted his shoulder with a compassionate nod. “You passed out, after all.”

“…Yeah…Must be seeing things.” Rin said eventually, groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

“Nagisa, are you a magician?” Haru asked seriously, tracing soothing circles along Rin’s back.

“Yeah!” Nagisa stood up, beaming unashamedly. “Sleight of hand!”

“You’re amazing.”

“Aw, thanks, Haru-chan!”

“Uh, guys…?” Rin muttered, peering beside Nagisa’s leg. Rei was violently gesturing towards a space roughly above Nagisa’s height, while Makoto was coming to a sluggish stand. “Are Rei and Makoto—?”

“—A _STEAK_!! FROM _THIS VERY_ SPOT!” Rei yelled, his glasses completely askew. “Nobody come here within a two-metre-radius! I _must_ cordon off this area for investigation—and _Nagisa-kun_ ,” Rei blustered, storming over to Nagisa and grabbing his steak-conjuring wrist. “You’re staying with me for a _thorough_ questioning!”

“But _Rei_ -chan—!”

“Thorough! _Questioning_!!”

“But you were okay with the shoujo glow!” Nagisa whined.

“That is because I have _heard_ of it and know of its causes. _Never_ have I heard of your _steak summoning capabilities_!!”

“I _would_ say that doesn’t make sense,” Nagisa sighed, “But this whole story’s a mess, really…” he pouted, before brightening again. “At least I got awesome awareness, though!”

“I _also_ need to ask _what_ you’ve been _talking_ about the whole day—!”

“— _Okayyy._..” Rin lowered a brow at Rei dragging off Nagisa, who still wished them a happy relationship with a boyish wave. “So, Makoto’s—”

“If you two need me,” Makoto offered kindly, weakly pointing in the direction of the gates. “I think I’ll pass out on the changing room bench.”

“Okay, Makoto,” Haru nodded. “We’ll find you later.”

“Wha— _pass out_?!” Rin began to push himself up, darting his head between Makoto ambling off and Haru watching after him. “ _Haru_ , aren’t you gonna—?!”

“It’s been a long day,” Haru explained, pressing his forehead against Rin’s smooth and warm. “…We had to plan to get you here.”

Rin stopped at Haru tenderly nuzzling his cheek, taking his hand in a gentle clasp.

“…Y’know,” Rin huffed, allowing himself to lie against Haru’s lap some more. “You coulda just _told_ me you wanted to see me…” he pouted, fighting his blush to no avail as he peeked up to Haru.

“I could, but…” Haru shrugged a little, allowing a soft smile. “This was funnier.”

Rin grimaced. “You suck so much.”

“You like me,” Haru reminded, gently putting a hand around Rin’s shoulder. “And I like you, too.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Haru smiled into Rin’s grumble as their lips met, softly moulding their warm shape together as ‘Happy Birthday, Haru!’ wrote itself across the shining clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Question to any answers you may have: Free!son 2's in [this much time](http://www.timeanddate.com/counters/fullscreen.html?mode=a&year=2014&month=7&day=2&hour=11&min=0&sec=0&p0=422&msg=Free), and _because I can_ >D
> 
> Here's a link for where you can[ watch Free! ES](http://fencer-x.tumblr.com/post/90406253401/where-to-watch-free-es-this-summer) this summer! :DD


End file.
